Utter Chaos
by Kei-Ten
Summary: What happens when people can travel dimensions? Utter Chaos
1. Chapter 1

Messed up : School beatings?

* * *

Summary : What happens when people can travel dimensions? Utter Chaos

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto :P

* * *

"Hey there Eric!", a girl with short boy-cut black hair and white striped hair and deep brown eyes, says as she patted him on the back. She wore a silver long-sleeved turtle-neck, royal blue thin collared button up shirt, jeans that had torn ends and black sneakers.

"... oh.. hey Tk...", Eric mutters as he grabbed his books from his locker. Eric had black hair with bangs that reached his eyes while the rest was spiked everywhere and had green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with a green sweater and jeans.

"Come on Eric its Friday! pull yourself together!", a girl exclaims hitting him on the back a bit harder than Tk... never mind.. a lot harder..

"Gawd Elizabeth that hurt!", Eric yelled at the girl known as Elizabeth.

"err.. um... I'm not sorry for that! Be a man! You sho-", Elizabeth exclaims or attempted to but another girl clamped her hand on her mouth.

"Hey Allison!", Tk chirped while Eric nodded slightly as he rubbed his back.

Allison who was taller that Elizabeth. had strawberry-blonde hair that reached a bit past her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. wore a white halter top with a blue flower design at the bottom right corner, faded jeans, white sandals that had small heels, and slightly large sunglasses, that sat at the top of her head.

Elizabeth who was shortest had emerald green eyes and brown hair. She wore a black corset over a purple long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt with purple leggings and black sneakers.

Elizabeth noticed Eric's slow movements, and slipped from Allison's grasp.

"It's just one more class Eric! **Pull yourself together**!", Elizabeth yells into his ear.

Allison and Tk blinked, wasn't Allison's hand on her mouth?

Eric almost fell to the ground, but still held his hand to his ear, as he dropped his books.

"Man! What's your problem woman!", Eric exclaimed.

Elizabeth blinked innocently, "What?! I didn't do anything though!"

Tk, Allison, and Eric rolled their eyes.

"Whatever Elizabeth… I'm heading to my homeroom, tell Megan I said hey. You coming Eric?"

Eric nodded his head, eager to get away from Elizabeth. He picked up his fallen books and ran after Tk.

Elizabeth blinked, "What's his hurry?"

Allison slapped her forehead. _'Man! How dense can someone be?'_

Elizabeth knowing that reaction answered promptly, "Hey! That's not true!"

Allison rolled her eyes once again, and the two went off to their seperate homerooms.

* * *

"Ok, everyone. I have papers to grade, so just sit down!", the teacher said.

Eric and Tk sat together near the door, in hopes to make a quick escape from school.

"…. Man. This day just _won't _END!"

Tk stared at him for a moment, "Eric, man, it'll be ok. Just 10 more minutes.", Tk whispers.

"Ten minutes too LONG!", Eric moaned.

"You know what Eric, why don't you just set your head down for a moment.", Tk says, as she pushed his head to the table.

Eric stayed there for a while and muttered sarcastically, "Thanks."

Tk shrugged her shoulders and continued with her sketch, that had weird designs and writings on it. Truth be told, Tk had no idea what she was drawing, it just came out.

* * *

It went like that for about five minutes, until….

BAM

The door was down, and there two people ran in. Gasps went around in the room. Tk and Eric stood slowly hands raised. What else was there to do? Especially with a gun to your head.

* * *

Kei-Ten: Forgive me.. its short -sigh- oh well... 


	2. NARUTO!

Messed up : NARUTO?!

* * *

Summary : What happens when people can travel dimensions? Utter Chaos 

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto :P

* * *

**_BAM_**

**_The door was down, and there two people ran in. Gasps went around in the room. Tk and Eric stood slowly hands raised. What else was there to do? Especially with a gun to your head._**

**_

* * *

"_**What do you think you're doing?!", the teacher exclaimed, pale in the face. 

The man that held the gun to Eric's head, turned his gun to the teacher.

"Shut up!" Eric glanced between the man and his gun. Eric took the opportunity to kick the man.

**"DA--!"**

The man dropped his gun, to care for his pain. The man was out of it, both men were obviously drunk. Eric grabbed his gun and jumped up and pointed it at the second man. The second man pointed it at Eric. Tk kicked the man and he dropped his gun next to the first man. Tk had taken off her black messenger bag and was about to bring it down on the second man's head when something clicked, and Eric fell to the ground, as the gun slipped from his hands.

Tk brought her arms down and let her bag slip bag on her shoulder.

"Now all ub you shadup, and give us your money!", the first man said.

No one moved_.'Is this man stupid! This is a school, not a bank! None of us have that kind of money on us!'_

"I'm sorry sir, this is a school.", Tk said.

The man glared at her and held out his hand, "The bag."

"What about my bag?"

Both men glared at her, "Give me the da--ed bag!""Tk!", Eric nudged at Tk, making sure she wasn't planning her early death.

"Fine.", Tk muttered and handed him her bag.

The man took it greedily, and dumped the bag's contents on the table. Everything fell out that wasn't held in by buckles and zippers.

"What the he-- is all this!" "It's all a bunch of sh--!"

"It's called art supplies.", Tk muttered, as she spotted her art supplies spread out on the table. She noticed something shine among the few pencils and slips of paper. 'My Naruto headband? I thought I left that at home'

"What the he--!" The man threw the bag at Tk. Tk caught it and quickly began picking up her things. She didn't look up, because she knew she'd be face to face with the barrel of the man's gun. Truth be told, Tk was scared, they all were, in her mind's panic, she busied herself, in order to not be reminded of the situation they were in.

"What the fu-- do you think you're doing?!"

"Packing, school is almost out."_ 'What am I doing?! Do I have a death wish?!'_

"Tk!", Eric warned.

"You know what bi----!" The door opened and Elizabeth, Allison, TJ, and a few others ran in. "Die already!"

Tk's eyes opened wide, Eric watched as the blood got on the table in front and behind of them. Screams went around the room into the hallways. Then the blood hit their table, on to her headband, dripping onto Tk's sketch. Then, there was a bright light. After… Everyone that had touched her blood was gone. Eric Spencer, Allison Broomfield, Elizabeth MeDoir, and Tk Lei gone. As for the two men, they were gone… Forever… And the school's day, went on like normally.

* * *

"Tae!!" **"OHMYGOSH! SHE'SNOTBREATHING!"** "yes she is" "Elizabeth! She won't stop bleeding!" "Allison calm down! We just need to get to a hospital!" "Quickly then!" 

The Allison and Elizabeth were yelling with each other, while Eric looked around, noticing they weren't anywhere in school.

"Um.. Guys.. We aren't going to find a hospital if we don't know where we are!"

The three took a moment to look around. There was trees everywhere.

"WHERE ARE WE!?", Allison exclaimed.

"DANG IT!", Elizabeth yelled as she kicked a rock as hard as she could.

**"Ow!"**

"Wait! Elizabeth, Allison, did you hear that?"

"Eric, we're in the middle of no where! **NO ONE IS HERE**!"

"No! I heard something! I swear Elizabeth!"

"Guys! Not now! Eric, help me carry Tk! We need to get somewhere for medical help!"

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Right, there are more important matters!".

Eric nodded his head and picked Tk up. The three ran off east, unaware of where they were headed

* * *

."Naruto! You idiot! How did you let yourself get hit?!", Sakura scolded into her headset. 

"No Sakura! You don't get it! There's a person hurt here, and bleeding!""ARE YOU STUPID?! What if they're spy nin?!"

"But!"

"Naruto, follow them.", Kakashi said into the headset, "Give us your coordinates, we'll catch up. Sakura, make sure the medical nin know we're coming."

"But Kakashi-sensei!"

"Just do your job."

"S-sasuke!"

* * *

The four had been running who knows where for about thirty minutes, when Tk began to wake up. 

"Ugh.. S-stop m-m-moving… I'm going to be sick…"

"Tk! Thank goodness your ok!", Allison exclaimed as she hugged Tk close.

Tk hugged her back weakly, "Man, why am I so tired?…. Allison.. Why is your shirt all red?" They all sat down on the grass.

"Tk! Are you insane?", Elizabeth exclaimed turning Tk's face to her own.

"Umm no"

"Dude, you took a shot at point blank distance! How can't you remember that?!"

"Umm", Allison swatted away Elizabeth's and Eric's hands.

"Leave Tk alone! Can you walk?", Allison asked.

"Umm, yea?", Tk pushed off the ground and walked slowly. _"Kakashi! The person is awake now!"_

"Ok, now I know I'm not hearing things! You guys heard it this time right?!", Eric exclaimed.

"Wait, you've been walking this whole time, with me, KO-ed, and some **_stalker_**?!", Tk exclaimed.

"Well -", Allison was cut off by Elizabeth's blunt answer.

"Yes."

The whole group sighed, "Hey umm whatever your name is! Come out!", Eric yelled out to the trees.

No answer.

"Very effective Eric.", Tk said sarcastically.

"HEY! I **CARRIED** YOU THE WHOLE WAY!!"

"Yea, yea.", Tk said, waving her hand dismissing it.

As the two went on with Eric's statements with Tk responding with blunt or sarcastic comments, Elizabeth was thinking.

"Elizabeth?", Allison asked concerned for her friend.

"HEY IDIOT! COME OUT OF THE TREES!"

Something fell out of a tree behind them, into the bushes.

_'How did that work?' 'No way..' 'What the crap?' _Allison, Eric, and Tk thought.

"Ha! I win!", Elizabeth exclaimed, thumbs up.

They all ran to the bushes, except Tk who sat back down.

"oh my…"

"No way"

"Dude.."

"Hey everything ok over there?"

**

* * *

**

**Kei-Ten : ... ugh.. tired... ... zZzZzZ**


	3. In a Tree and bush

Messed up : In a tree and bush..

Summary : What happens when people can travel dimensions? Utter Chaos

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto :P

**_

* * *

_**

BAM

The door was down, and there two people ran in. Gasps went around in the room. Tk and Eric stood slowly hands raised. What else was there to do? Especially with a gun to your head.

* * *

"IT'S NARUTO!!"

, Allison exclaimed.

"Say that again?", Tk looked at them strangely.

All the sudden, Tk found herself looking into Allison's blue eyes with her hands on her head.

"It's.Naruto.Uzamaki.From.The.Anime", Allison said stressing every word.

Tk stared at her, "Ha, Ha, Ha, now what is it for real?"

All the sudden Tk found herself looking into Eric's green eyes.

"DON'T YOU GET IT TK?!?! IT'S.NARUTO!!"

Tk pushed away their hands, and stood up. They watched as she walked over to a tree and put her hand on its trunk.

"Right, and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura are in this tree," then she pointed across from them to another bush, "And Gai is there trying to challenge Kakashi," she said sarcastically. What she didn't know, was that four people had tensed right then, three in that very tree and one in the bush she had pointed at.

* * *

"Hmm, she's good! And that other girl's tactic to get Naruto was interesting too.. IT'S YOUTH!!" - **(I'll let you guess who that was)**

"Damn, they _must be spies,"_ Sasuke hissed.

Sasuke hissed.

"What?!", Sakura whispered to herself

"Hm...," Kakashi wasn't paying that much attention as he was reading one of his copies of_ "Come, Come Paradise", _and didn't notice a rock had hit him until he heard something.

Kakashi wasn't paying that much attention as he was reading one of his copies ofand didn't notice a rock had hit him until he heard something. 

"Hey! It's an orange book!"

* * *

Tk walked back to her bag, while her three friends stood still in hopes of seeing the previously mentioned people.

After a moment they all sat down, "Aww Come on Tk, do you seriously think **_I_** would lie?", Eric exclaimed.

Tk stared at him and said bluntly, "Yes"

Eric almost fell over, while Allison and Elizabeth began laughing.

"Whatever," Tk said standing up, with her bag placed on her shoulders, carefully avoiding the wound and a small pebble in her hand.

She tossed it in the air and caught it, "We need to go find the school anyway."

"TK! Don't you get it? This is a once-in-a-life time opportunity!!!", Eric exclaimed.

"No Eric, I'm stupid and don't know," Tk said sarcastically.

"Wow you said that pretty bluntly, I always thought you were smart," Eric said joking, which unfortunalately earned him a firm smack from Elizabeth.

"Whatever, if we're not going to the school, I'm getting a couple new shirts," Tk said.

"Wha? Why a couple?", Eric asked rubbing his bruised head.

"Because I wear at least two layers everyday," Tk said.

"… How many are you wearing right now?"

".. Five including this jacket"

"What the crap?! How'd that bullet hit you then?!"

"You idiot, you're the one that said it was point blank distance!!", Elizabeth exclaimed.

".. so?"

"Let's just go already!", Tk exclaimed throwing the rock into the tree she had been previously under. Tk turned around and began walking away when Eric pulled her back.

"Did you see that?!", Eric exclaimed.

Tk stared at him, "No Eric, I didn't, enlighten me"

"….. Well I don't know what it is.."

Tk sighed and began walking over to the tree, until Allison ran by.

"Tk! SIT!!!!! I'll get it!"

Tk sat down with a sigh and grabbed a twig that was by her.

Allison ran back, "Hey! It's an orange book!"

"Well no duh," Elizabeth said to Eric.

"… Wait.. We saw Naruto-"

"-You're imagining it," Tk said to Eric.

Eric ignored her, "And we found a book… called…. 'Come, Come Paradise' ?"

"IT'S KAKASHI!!!"

* * *

"Damn, they're good," Sasuke muttered.

'My book…', Kakashi thought horrified.

'I bet Sasuke can beat them!! Better than that Naruto at least!'

* * *

Crack.

* * *

Tk's friend, Derek the Twig, had just died… well snapped..

"This is some stupid joke! Ninja's don't exist anymore remember?! Crap! I'm leaving, you stay here if you want!", Tk ran off.

"Wait!"

"Tk!"

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Kei-Ten : ... wow.. I haven't updated in a while - - 


End file.
